


Avengers Next-Gen | Book 1

by RaccoonLord



Series: The Queervengers (Or the Avengers Next Gen series) [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cringe, Everyone’s gay, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gay, Gender-fluid, Have gay, High School, Lesbian, M/M, Other, SCREEEEEE, Transgender, WTF can I tag next, Why be straight when you can be gay?, because gay, get yeeted, girlxgirl, hahahahaha, horrible plot, i’m an idiot, lgbtq+, mcu - Freeform, muahahahahaha, so fucking gay, teen, um, yeet, yoink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonLord/pseuds/RaccoonLord
Summary: This is about the kids of the Avengers, if they all went to school with each other.There will be LGBTQ+ themes, cussing, nudity, underage drinking, PTSD, and mentions of sex. There will also be crossovers and a very confusing plot (If any at all.)Also, expect cringe because I don't know romance (;-;)
Relationships: A bunch of gay people
Series: The Queervengers (Or the Avengers Next Gen series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065791





	1. Info

Adrian Lokison:

Sex/Gender - Male

Sexuality - Bisexual

Appearance - Black hair, green eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 10" (1.78 metres)

Son of Loki Laufeyson

Ben Rogers:

Sex/Gender - Male

Sexuality - Gay

Appearance - Blonde hair, blue eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 11" (1.80 metres)

Son of Steve Rogers

Blaze Lang:

Sex - Female/Gender - Gender-Fluid

Sexuality - Pansexual

Appearance - Brown hair, green eyes

Age - 16

Height - 5' 7" (1.73 metres)

Daughter/Son of Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne

Casey Thorsdottir:

Sex/Gender - Female

Sexuality - Bisexual

Appearance - Blonde hair, blue eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 8" (1.73 metres)

Daughter of Thor

Destiny Danvers:

Sex/Gender - Female

Sexuality - Asexual, Aromantic

Appearance - Blonde hair, blue eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 7" (1.73 metres)

Daughter of Carol Danvers

Hope Strange:

Sex/Gender - Female

Sexuality - Lesbian

Appearance - Black hair, green/grey eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 9" (1.75 metres)

Daughter of Stephen Strange

Kate Romanoff:

Sex/Gender - Female

Sexuality - Lesbian

Appearance - Blonde hair, brown eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 8" (1.73 metres)

Adopted daughter of Natasha Romanoff

Lacey Maximoff:

Sex - Female/Gender - Non-binary 

Sexuality - Pansexual

Appearance - Silver hair, blue/grey eyes

Age - 16

Height - 5' 7" (1.70 metres)

Child of Pietro Maximoff

Owen Stark:

Sex/Gender - Male

Sexuality - Bisexual

Appearance - Brown hair, brown eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 10" (1.78 metres)

Son of Tony Stark

Peter Maximoff:

Sex/Gender: Male

Sexuality - Pansexual

Appearance - Silver hair, blue/grey eyes

Age - 16

Height - 5' 9" (1.75 metres)

Son of Pietro Maximoff

Rainier Maximoff:

Sex/Gender - Male

Sexuality - Gay

Appearance - Brown hair, brown eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 9" (1.75 metres)

Son of Wanda Maximoff

Rowan Maximoff:

Sex - Female/Gender - Male

Sexuality - Pansexual

Appearance - Brown hair, brown eyes

Age - 17

Height - 5' 7" (1.70 metres)

Son of Wanda Maximoff


	2. The Beginning (of more than one thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. Duh.

-~- First Person POV -~-

Sleep is not something I'm used to. Not for me. I don't sleep. I occasionally doze off or fall asleep in English, but at 2 AM? Wide awake. Which became a bit problematic when I moved to a new school. With dorms. And a dorm mate. It didn't help that my dorm mate was the ever so problematic (also kind of hot) Ben Rogers.

I'll admit, I was being a bit of a dick, keeping him up all night. But at that time I couldn't care less.

"Can you stop working," Ben growled from the bed on his side of the room. "FOR FIVE MINUTES?"

"Oh, I'm sorry am I keeping you awake?" I replied sarcastically.

"YES! YOU ARE!" He shouted.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation before it could turn into a full scale war. Kate poked her head in.

"Can you two shut up before I impale you both?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned and got back to my work.

A few moments later, Ben huffed and got off his bed. Striding across the room, he stopped and stood next to me, watching me work.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you would understand, Rogers." I snapped back.

He was silent for a few moments.

"What's your favorite band?"

My eyes flicked up to him. He was sitting in a chair next to the drawer, his head leaning back on the backrest, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What's your favorite band?" He asked again.

"I- AC/DC of course, but why?"

"Why not? I want to get to know you. Seeing as I won't be going to sleep anytime soon."

I was silent for a moment.

"Right." I finally said.

I continued working in silence for a few more hours. Once I was finished, I stole a glance at Ben. He was asleep. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. After my shower, I walked out. Ben must have woken up and moved to his bed before falling asleep again, because he was now lying down on his bed, his nose buried in the pillow. He looked pretty cute with his messy blonde hair and a tranquil expression, my eyes drifting over his unconscious form.

Wait. No, don't think that. Think of something else, not Ben looking absolutely adora- cats. Yes, cats are good. No time for homosexuality.

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed and grabbed a book. I'd read it multiple times, but it helped to distract me from being gay. Because I wasn't gay. Not even close. Although, I'd checked out more guys than I'd like to admit. But honestly, Ben was pretty hot.

Closing the book grumpily, I huffed. Sometimes it could block my thoughts, but other times I was just too gay for my liking. I had no idea how my parents would react to the idea that I would gladly screw guys.

Maybe I should talk to Hope. She would know more about homosexuality than I would, her being an open lesbian. Though she might freak out if I told her. Knowing Hope, she would throw a party.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to collect my thoughts, and not stare at Ben like a pervert. The latter of which being the hardest. Eventually, I drifted off.

-~- The next morning -~-

Yawning, I opened my eyes. 7:00. I could hear the shower running, so I assumed Ben was taking a shower. I tried my best not to imagine what he looked like.

Oh god, the homosexual thoughts are still there.

Hearing the shower turn off, I instantly grabbed a book to pretend that I was doing something. A moment later, Ben walked out, his hair a mess, and a towel covering his nether regions.

I glanced up from the book.

"Nice hair." I smirked, before hastily ducking my head back to the book, trying to hide the blush that crept across my cheeks.

Luckily, the idiot didn't notice.

"Fuck off Stark." He snapped.

"Hmm, maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Huffing, he turned and grabbed his clothes. Like the pervert I was, I glanced up from the book to watch. When he turned around, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He caught me staring.

"What?"

I bit back a grin. "Nothing."

He scowled, turned away from me. 

"I'm going on a run." He said before grabbing his jacket and walking out.

I allowed myself 5 minutes of gay thoughts before grabbing my phone and texting Hope.

—Want to meet for coffee?

—Sure, Starbucks?

—Yeah

—K

Sighing, I got ready. I grabbed an AC/DC shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. No doubt people would recognize me, but I wouldn't be out for long. Hopefully, the press wouldn't make a big deal about me going to Starbucks. 

Walking down the street, I wondered what it would be like being a normal pedestrian. It seemed like everywhere I went, people stared at me. The only place that wasn't true was back at the cabin with Mom, Dad, and occasionally Morgan. That and at the facility. The Avengers Training Facility, turned into an academy for us and our kids, and even our kids' kids. But that seemed far into the future. For now, it was home, the one place that I could be around people my age, and not have to deal with shit like paparazzi.

I arrived at Starbucks and immediately spotted Hope, flirting with a barista. I walked over to her. When she noticed me she smiled.

"Hey Owen! This is Jane." She said, gesturing to the blonde.

The girl smiled. "Hey. Hope said you were getting a black coffee?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." She said. "I'll get right on that."

"Thanks!" Hope said. Then she turned to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about sexuality."

Hope's eyes lit up, just like I knew they would.

"Continue."

I sighed. "Well, I believe..." I trailed off.

"You're gay?" She inquired, her fingers drumming on the table.

"That's just it. How do I tell if I'm gay, or something else?" I asked, sighing again.

"Well—" She was cut off by Jane, who stopped at our table.

"I've got your drinks." She said.

"Thanks." Hope smiled at her. "Are you free Saturday?"

Jane blushed. "Yeah."

"Want to catch a movie or something?"

"Sure." She responded, her cheeks a light pink.

They exchanged phone numbers while I sat awkwardly at the table. Hope was like this a lot, flirting with random girls and going on dates, but it still was slightly awkward. After Jane left to go tend to other customers, Hope returned her attention to me.

"What was your question again?"

I sighed. "How am I supposed to know if I'm gay or, say, bi?"

She tilted her head. "Well, do you still find girls attractive? Or do you just find guys attractive?"

Shaking my head, I answered,"I still find girls attractive."

She nodded. "Then you're bi. Or pan. Or omniromantic."

"That's three possibilities." I sighed.

She shrugged. "Omniromantic is when you find both genders attractive, but you have a preference. Pan and bi are quite similar, and for the sake of our conversation, we'll just say they're the same and you find both genders attractive, and it just comes down to personal preference on which term you use."

-Please don't kill me for this, that's just how my sister explained it. I also googled Omni, so if it's different, then the Urban dictionary doesn't agree.-

I sighed again, my head swimming with this new information.

"Though, bisexual is more known among society so if you want we can just label you as bi, and then you can do more research."

"Okay, yes, whatever." I huffed.

She smiled. "Yay! I'm glad you told me! Does anyone else know? And who was your gay awakening?"

"No, just you. And my what now?" I responded.

"Your gay awakening. Who made you realize you were attracted to guys?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I... uh-" I blushed. "No one! I just- guys are attractive!"

She smirked, her grey-green eyes flickering with amusement. "Right..."

I scowled. "Seriously! There wasn't anyone!"

She laughed. "Fine, fine. I get it."

I opened my mouth to argue more, but she cut me off.

"We should get back to school before class starts."

I nodded begrudgingly, and stood up. Hope flashed a wave at Jane the barista, who nodded at her.

-~-Time skip-~-

"God that was boooooooringggggggg." Peter said, pushing the door to the courtyard open.

"Ugh, History is the worst." I agreed.

Stepping into the courtyard, we made our way over to a stone table. Hope and Blaze were already sitting there, chatting. We sat down.

"How was Barnes?"

Peter groaned. "As a teacher? Fine. Was it interesting? God no."

I snorted. "U.S. History is so fucking boring. I can't wait until we skip to World War Two."

"What are you nerds learning about?" Lacey dropped down beside Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. "The Great Depression."

Lacey nodded, rolling their eyes. "Ah, yeah, that section is boring."

Blaze shrugged. "I found it rather interesting."

"You fell asleep halfway through the lesson." Hope scoffed.

"Yeah, sleep is interesting!" Blaze retorted.

Peter started cracking up, while his sibling just looked on in amusement. Hope just rolled her eyes. I wasn't paying attention. I had just spotted Ben, and couldn't help but stare. He was talking with Kate and Rainier. Blaze caught me looking at him and smirked, her multicolored eyes dancing with amusement. Well, I say her, I wasn't as good as Peter at perceiving how Blaze identified.

"Bi?" Blaze asked.

Lacey looked at her in confusion. "Bye?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "No, bi. As in B-I. Not B-Y-E."

"What about it?" Peter asked.

Hope grinned, catching on. "Blaze is just a bit more perceptive than you all."

I sighed, pitting my head in my hands. "I'm going to crawl into my dorm and never come out."

Peter looked at me. "Wait what, you're bi? Ooooooh! You like a guy!"

"Commence crawling to dorm in 3... 2... 1..."

"Who is it?" Lacey smirked.

I didn't answer, I was too busy with being embarrassed. Peter started poking me in typical Peter fashion.

"Who. Who. Who. Who. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Teeeeeeelllllll meeeeeeeee."

"Shut the fuck up, Peter." I mumbled, my head still in my arms.

"Not until you tell me!" Peter said in a sing song voice.

Thank god, the bell rang right after he said that. I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and raced to the door. Luckily, I had P.E. next, meaning I didn't have to deal with Peter, Lacey, Blaze, or Hope. Unfortunately, that meant I had to deal with Lacey after that, during Science. Sighing, I walked to the gym.

-~- Noother Time Skip -~-

I grumbled as I walked to my dorm. Peter had been bugging me about who I liked all of the rest of the day. I would need to get revenge someday. Walking into my dorm, I flopped onto the couch. Flipping through the channels on the TV, I decided to just get some homework done.

Just then, I heard a loud explosion. Ben burst through the door and I stared at him. His cheeks were flushed due to overexertion, his hair was a mess, and he was panting.

"Owen, we need your help!"

"I- what?" I asked, completely confused.

"There's this girl, and she's glowing, and she's, like, completely insane!"

I stood up. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded bad. Hastily tapping my wrist, my suit expanded and I was immediately encased in the iron man suit. Flying outside, I saw what he was talking about.

A girl who looked about our age was hovering above the courtyard. She seemed to have dirty blonde hair, but I couldn't tell due to the fact that she seemed to be on fire. Her eyes were wide and, despite the fact that she appeared to have blown up the ground, she seemed scared.

"Hey!" I yelled.

She turned to me and raised her fist. It started glowing. Suddenly, there was a loud blast. I got knocked backwards. I was thrown into a tree.

"Friday?!"

"Power at 300% capacity, Boss." She responded.

Flying upwards, I got closer to her. She raised her fists again.

"Wait!" I yelped.

She hesitated.

"My name's Owen Stark."

She stared at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

She continued to stare at me.

Great. I thought. She doesn't speak English, does she. Then she spoke up.

"Destiny Danvers. And where the hell am I?"

"Danvers?" Came a voice from behind me.

I turned. Principal Fury. His eyes, sorry, eye was narrowed.

"Come on down." He said. "We have a lot to talk about."


	3. I get drunk and drugged (and maybe realize I’m in love)

-~- First Person POV -~-

Fury's office was cool. I hadn't been in it much, he typically just let us do what we do. He only intervened if something serious was going on. Like, oh I don't know, when a random girl blows up the courtyard! 

The girl, or Destiny, had stopped glowing. She was now petting a cat, Goose. Honestly, I didn't understand why Fury named his cat Goose. I also didn't understand how the cat was still alive. It seemed to have been alive before I was even born. Which isn't too unusual, but from what I heard, Goose had been around since the 1990's. That made him in his 50s, making him the world's oldest cat.

Fury seemed to be looking for something in his cabinets. Destiny continued to scratch Goose behind the ears. I still wasn't sure what he was searching for. Nevertheless, he seemed to find what he was looking for, though. He walked over to his desk and placed a file on the top. Flipping through it, he stopped at a photo of a woman in a flight suit getting into a plane. Destiny stared at the picture.

She frowned, seeming to be surprised.

"Do you know her?" Fury asked.

She looked up. "Of course. She's my mom." She replied.

Fury nodded as if he expected that. "So why are you here?"

"I don't know." She answered.

Fury frowned in response. "What do you mean, you don't know? You don't know or you don't remember?"

"I don't remember. Everything in the past, say, two months is just... blank."

"How can it be blank?" I asked.

She glared at me. Luckily, I was used to females glaring at me. I got it a lot from Hope and Blaze. Still, her gaze held power. I remembered that she had blasted me about 100 feet with one of her pew pew blasts.

"Why do you think I would know that?" She snapped at me. "It just is."

Fury sighed. "Stark." He interrupted me before I could speak, and provoke Danvers even more. "Why don't you show Danvers around. Seeing as she'll have to stay here until we can figure out what's happened."

"Why do I have to show her around?" I complained.

"Because I asked you to." He snapped.

Huffing, I stood up. I knew better than to argue with him. Destiny stood up too, looking equally as annoyed. Leaving the office, I strode down the hallway. Pointing out the rooms and open spaces, I suddenly stopped.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, turning to her.

She shrugged. How helpful. I though grumpily.

"Whatever." I sighed, continuing on.

Finally, we reached the courtyard.

"This is where I'll be leaving you I guess." I said, shrugging.

She shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Right."

I tried not to feel bad for her. I remembered my first day here, how I didn't know how to make friends with anybody. It was probably easier for me, because I had already known Blaze and Hope, so I could warm up to them. But knowing Hope, she would probably talk to Destiny and immediately become friends with her. Or someone would. Everyone here was friends with everybody, so if you didn't like someone, tough luck, your friends probably do. I figured I'd have to be at least associates with her at some point.

Walking over to the edge of the crater, I saw that Kate and Hope were talking in the middle. I edged around it and sat next to Rainier. We weren't the closest of friends, but we talked often enough. He was probably the most innocent person at the facility, followed by Ben. Well, when it came to things like sex, alcohol, and flirting. They could both cuss like drunken sailors if they were in the mood.

Rainier was eating a sandwich. For some reason the males in the Maximoff family had a thing with food. They were constantly consuming it. Peter always had food on him, Rowen had a weird thing with Pop Tarts, and Rainier... well Rainier was Rainier.

"Hey Owen." He said cheerfully.

"Hey Rain." I replied.

"Quite the day, eh?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "It was just an explosion and some weird floaty girl."

Rainier winced at that. I instantly realized my mistake. "I mean, not that she was weird because of her powers, just that- she's, well, something with her memory, I mean."

Rainier shrugged. I could tell he was still wounded about my comment, but he waved me off. He was a bit sensitive when it came to his powers. He wasn't quite in control of them, and would sometimes accidentally use them. It was the source of his shyness, especially in public.

"Is she staying?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Seems so. At least until we can work out what happened."

Out of nowhere, I felt a breeze. Turning I realized it was Peter.

"Hi Peter." I said.

He nodded at me. "Rain, have you seen my Pink Floyd albums?" He asked Rainier.

I rolled my eyes. Not just because Peter had lost something again, but because he always insisted on listening to Pink Floyd. Pink Floyd was cool and everything, but it was all he listened to. I myself preferred AC/DC, and I had gotten into multiple debates with him over it. Neither of us would win, so we would always ask Blaze. At one point, she got so pissed at us, she ignored both of us for a week.

Rainier sighed, and followed Peter to go look for his albums again, leaving me alone. I looked into the crater. Hope and Kate seemed to be arguing. Sighing, I dropped down into the crater, making my way over to them. As I got closer, I overheard some of their argument.

"No, that wouldn't work! The portal would collapse in on itself!" Kate said heatedly.

Hope huffed, annoyed. "But the metal would stabilize it!"

Kate shook her head. "He could kill himself doing that!" She hissed.

I could tell they were trying to be quiet, but they were failing horribly. Kate seemed to be the only one who could work up Hope. I had long suspected that Hope had a crush on her, but she would never confirm it. If anything, she would flirt with other girls even more, just to try and prove she didn't like Kate.

I stopped in front of them. "Hi."

They both turned to me. Kate nodded briskly.

"Hey Owen." Hope said with a sigh.

"What are you two arguing about?" I asked.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it didn't sound like nothing."

"It's. Nothing." Kate glared at me.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't, like, plotting a murder."

"Of course not." Hope said, rolling her eyes. "You showed Destiny around?"

"Yeah, she's annoying." I nodded.

Kate scoffed. "Well if she annoys you, I think I want her as my friend."

Hope frowned at her. "Shush, Kate. Anyway, we were wondering if you could make something for us."

Kate glared at me. Hope handed me a blueprint. Looking down, I frowned.

"Do you realize how long this would take to make? And what do you even need it for?"

"Please. We need to find something." Hope said, pleadingly.

I sighed, staring at the blueprints for a locator.

"It'll take- at least a month. I've got to get supplies and actually build it, not to mention have to figure out how this is going to be powered." I said eventually.

"Thank you!" Hope said, hugging me.

I stiffened. Physical contact is not my forte. Thankfully, Hope let go quickly.

"Yeah." I mumbled, before walking away.

-~- Friday -~-

"FUCK!" I yelled angrily, kicking the desk.

I sat down with a groan, staring at the model.

"What?" Ben asked groggily. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago, before being awoken by my temper tantrum.

"The LiPo battery isn't compatible with the fucking gyrator!" I growled.

He stared at me. "Dumb people English please."

I scowled at him. "The. Source. Of. Power. Can't. Pair. With. The. Other. Thing."

"Dude, you've been working on that thing for a week. Take a break. You've seriously screwed over my sleep schedule." Ben said.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. "Thanks to me, you never had a sleep schedule."

"There's one thing we can agree on."

I sighed an flopped onto my bed. Staring at the ceiling, I groaned.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This! This boring— mind numbing, squid-brained, ass-eyed, THINKING! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

Ben stared at me incredulously. "Jesus christ Owen, no need to shout."

I slammed by head against the nightstand. "Got. To. Do. Something. Anything."

I stood up. "I'm going to go on a walk."

"Dude, it's 3:30 AM. It's 28 degrees outside." Ben said.

"I'll freeze my ass off if I have to, I need to do something."

He sighed. "Don't wake me up when you come back." He grumbled.

I made a mental note to be as loud as I could coming back. Grabbing a jacket, I put on my shoes and socks, and headed out the door. Walking through the halls of the facility, I made my way to the door. It was only a 10 minute walk from the facility to the city, but I planned to be out for a while.

The air was cold, the wind stinging by face, but it was refreshing. I listened to the crickets and birds, and for once, I felt as if I didn't need to focus on anything. I would often times go for walks in the early morning when I was working on a project. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that Hope and Kate needed this for. 

As I wandered into the city, my mind travelled to Ben. Ben and his stupid, blonde, messy hair. Ben and his blue eyes and goody-two shoes attitude. Ben and his cheeky grin and his sarcastic comments. Eventually, I stopped paying attention to where I was walking. God, I was in love with the asshole. Okay, maybe he wasn't exactly the asshole. I was definitely more of an asshole than him, but I considered him an asshole for being so goddamn adorable.

Suddenly, I ran into a guy. He had a beard and a black jacket.

"Uhm, sorry." I mumbled.

"Nah, it's fine man." He said. "You good?"

I blinked. "Um, yeah."

He tilted his head. "What are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché." He chuckled. "I was heading to the bar."

"The bar's open at this hour?"

"24/7. You want to come?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I'm Thomas. You?"

"Er- Ben." There was no way he wouldn't make the connection if I told him my real name.

-~- At the bar -~-

I drummed my fingers absentmindedly on the bar table. Thomas has left and I was honestly too tired to walk home. I could probably just summon my car or fly home, but my head was spinning and I felt somewhat sick. I assumed it was probably just the alcohol. Someone plopped down beside me, but I was too dizzy to even look.

"I'll have a beer." A masculine voice said.

Blinking, I turned to the man beside me. He was wearing a long trench coat and a fedora. His brown hair slipped out of his fedora haphazardly. I stared at my drink for a bit. Suddenly, the room started spinning faster. The man turned to me and smiled coldly.

"Goodnight Mr. Stark."

The last thing I saw as I slumped over was the male pulling out a gun and aiming at the bartender. Then everything went black.


End file.
